Generally, network topology traces allow network administrators and other interested parties to obtain information about the path taken when data is communicated in a network. For example, such a trace may identify the individual devices and hops taken along the communication path, as well as performance metrics for each of the hops in terms of packet loss, transit time, etc. This information can then be aggregated and analyzed, to detect potential network problems.
While network topology traces can provide useful information to an interested party, there are many situations in which the operator of a network may not wish to reveal too much information regarding the inner workings of the operator's network. For example, a given service provider may not wish to reveal the network addresses of the various hops along the communication path being traced. In other words, a spectrum of trace information exists that spans from providing all available information in the trace results to blocking trace responses at the edge of the local network, entirely.